


Rest Stop

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: AU, Chris is making a delivery, Daddy Kink, M/M, Tom's going on vacation, Traveller!Tom, Truck Driver!Chris, bottom!Tom, here be smut, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is going on vacation when he meets a trucker named Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Hiddlesworth fic. This could be really bad. I am a depraved human for including the kinks that I did.

_What a golden hulk of a man_ , Tom thought as he sipped his coffee at the tiny rest stop. He’d been driving for hours and finally decided he needed caffeine before he could take his Jag any further. He was sitting on the sidewalk next to his Jag’s front wheel, nursing his coffee, and admiring a tall, muscular man getting out of a semi. The man looked to be around Tom’s height—perhaps an inch or two taller—with blond hair and a thick build. Tom knew his type. Attractive as hell, but when it came to making love, they fumbled around unskillfully, jabbing their cocks wherever they pleased. Oh, Tom still loved having a man top him who was well built and sexy, but he wanted somebody experienced enough to give him pleasure as well. He didn’t want to leave an encounter with an arse full of come and a painful, untended erection.

 _Shit_ , Tom thought as he shook himself back to awareness. The big blond was staring right back at him! Or at least, Tom thought he was. Trying to seem casual, Tom stood and went to throw out his empty paper cup, only glancing over his shoulder once before reaching the bin. He tossed the cup away and heard a dull metallic noise as his keys fell from his pocket. Without thinking, he bent at the waist to retrieve them, only realizing afterward that when he’d done so, his ass was raised in the trucker’s direction. He must’ve looked like a whore to the man! Sure, Tom was wearing a white button-down and black slacks, but bending at the waist with his ass raised high was still a little slutty to Tom’s mind. He was so absorbed in the walk back to his car that he didn’t notice the man in question making his way over to him. As Tom unlocked his car again, he felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. He dropped his keys and let out a small, startled scream.

“I’m so sorry,” a deep voice intoned. Tom watched awestruck as the muscular man bent to retrieve his keys. The trucker straightened again and handed the keys to their proper owner, who was still trying to form the word ‘hello.’ “I didn’t mean to give you a fright. Just thought I’d come over and tell you that you’ve got a nice ride. That’s an F-Type, isn’t it?”

Tom nodded his head mutely, and the man chuckled lightly.

“I don’t bite, you know,” he said, and Tom felt himself blush. “My name’s Chris. Chris Hemsworth.”

“I’m Tom Hiddleston,” the slender man replied, offering Chris his hand and feeling his cock give an interested twitch when he felt the calluses on his palms. He was, much to his shame, imagining what it would feel like to have one big hand wrapped around his cock and two of those large fingers stretching him. “So where are you travelling to, Mr. Hemsworth?”

“Oh, call me Chris, please,” the golden man said, and Tom nodded in concession. “I’m actually only a few miles from my destination. Just thought I’d catch a final pit stop before I delivered my cargo.”

Tom’s cheeks blushed at the path his dirty mind took.

“What about you?”

“O-Oh, I’m still about an hour away,” Tom said, looking down at his feet nervously. “I bet you can’t wait to get home to your family.”

“No family, actually,” Chris replied. “I haven’t seen my parents in years, and I’m not married, so…”

Chris trailed off and Tom cleared his throat, carefully.

“Girlfriend?”

“Uh, I…I don’t exactly swing that way,” Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously as Tom blushed. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. I’ll…I’ll just go—“

“No! I mean, you don’t have to. You didn’t make me uncomfortable, Chris,” Tom said, stumbling over his words as he realized that having Chris might be a real possibility. “I-I’m…I’m the same way, actually…I…”

“You are?” Chris’s blue eyes widened in shock, and he smiled widely. “Do you…? I mean, you don’t have to, but would you like to come with me to my stop? Afterwards, we could maybe get lunch or something, if you’re not too bored stiff.”

“I-I’d like that,” Tom replied, placing his hand on Chris’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. Chris inhaled sharply, and Tom retracted his hand quickly, thinking he’d offended Chris. Tom had always been a tactile person, and several people from his prior dealings had been offended by his familiarity. With his fans, it didn’t matter what he did, because nearly all of them wanted to at least shake his hand if not hug him. Now, he felt mortified at the possibility that he’d crossed the line with this gentle giant. Tom started stammering apologies. “I’m so sorry, I had no exc—“

“Tom—“ Chris tried to interject, but the Brit was so preoccupied with smoothing things over that he didn’t hear him.

“—use for being so forward—“

“Tom—“

“—and I understand if you don’t want to go out with me now—“

“Tom!” Chris practically shouted, covering the babbling man’s mouth to shut him up long enough for Chris to get a word in edgewise. “You didn’t offend me, Tom. You’ve done nothing wrong, and there’s no reason to apologize. Now, if I take away my hand, are you going to stop apologizing?”

Tom hesitated before nodding his head, and Chris slowly removed his hand.

“Sorry,” Tom squealed, and Chris cupped his cheeks and cut him off with a kiss. Tom froze in shock before allowing his eyes to flutter shut and simply enjoying the feeling of Chris’s lips against his. When they finally separated for breath, Tom let out a single bark of breathless laughter. “Will every apology earn me a kiss?”

“Next time it’ll earn you a spanking,” Chris muttered darkly, watching Tom’s reaction closely. Tom drew in a breath and his pupils dilated in arousal. “No more apologies, alright? Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Tom murmured, and Chris ‘tsked’ under his breath.

“Yes what?”

 _Maybe this golden-haired trucker is more than just a rutting beast when it comes to sex_ , Tom mused as he licked his lips and contemplated whether he should give the answer he wanted. _No_ , he thought. _That had better wait._

“Yes, sir,” Tom said with a seductive flick of his tongue over his lower lip. He stared at Chris’s lips like there had never been a more delicious sight. “I’ll follow you to your stop if you still want me to, sir.”

“Hell yes, I want you to.” Chris said. He kissed Tom solidly once more, plundering the Brit’s mouth with his tongue. “Get in your Jag and follow me. It’ll only take a few minutes to drop off my cargo, then we’ll figure out what happens next. Okay?”

Tom nodded his head and unlocked his car as Chris walked back to his big rig. The two set off on the highway once more, Tom trailing behind at a leisurely pace as Chris made a path for them through the traffic. Tom didn’t remember at what point he had decided to be rather daring and naughty, but when he did, he pulled into the lane next to Chris, unzipped himself and pulled out his hard cock. The trucker looked over and did a double take once he realized what Tom was doing. He watched as Tom’s hand squeezed and stroked his cock, then Chris moaned when he saw precome beading on the tip. _This is so dangerous_ , they thought in unison, but neither cared. Finally, Chris signaled his exit and the two men exited the highway. Tom tucked his cock away as they pulled into the parking lot of a large factory building. Chris greeted the men in charge and detached his trailer, but before he could recrank his truck, Tom waltzed over and suggested that he allow him to drive them both to a hotel.

“It would be a shame to waste fuel when diesel is so expensive,” Tom reasoned as they walked back to his Jaguar. Chris knew the company would allow him to leave his truck in their lot overnight, so he agreed readily. The prospect of fucking the gorgeous Brit in front of him made his mouth water and his already hard cock even harder. Chris gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration. It had been months since his last fuck, and it wasn’t even good. The man he was topping had complained about nearly everything he did until Chris had finally pulled on his trousers and left without a word. Somehow, he knew Tom wouldn’t be the same. He’d been so eager, so slutty, yet elegant and innocent.

“Take your cock out,” Chris ordered at the next red light. Tom did as he ordered, and Chris slapped his hands away when he started to stroke his own hot length as he drove. “Hands on the steering wheel.”

Chris was thankful that the Jag’s windows were tinted as he leaned down over Tom’s lap and sucked his cock into his mouth. Tom yelped and tried to move his arm to see Chris better. The instant his hand left the steering wheel, Chris pulled off him and slapped his thigh.

“I thought I told you to leave your hands on the steering wheel. Next time, I’ll stop entirely,” Chris warned. He waited until Tom’s hand was back in place before he took him in his mouth once more. Tom bit his lower lip hard and concentrated on not running off the road as Chris’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Chris tasted a drop of precome as it spilled onto his tongue and moaned loudly. He sucked Tom’s cock deep in his mouth until his nose brushed against the soft hairs at the base, and Tom groaned loudly. A few more minutes of licking and laving on Chris’s part, and Tom stopped the car.

“C-Chris, we—ahh!—We’re at the hotel,” he said in a strained voice as he allowed his hands to find a grasping hold on the door handle next to him and the back of his headrest. “We…Chris, they’ll see! We n-need to go inside…”

Chris gave one more hard suck and pulled off Tom with a loud ‘pop.’ He tucked the immobile Brit back into his trousers and adjusted his own erection as they exited the car. Chris and Tom got their bags from the truck and made their way inside. Both sported noticeable hard-on’s that were impossible to hide, so they wore them proudly as they walked into the lobby. The hotel was mercifully not very crowded as they split the check for a room with one bed for one night. The clerk behind the desk gave them a small knowing smile and leaned forward to speak to them.

“You two make a cute couple,” she said, and both men blushed.

“Thank you,” Chris piped up before Tom even found his voice. Instead, Tom smiled as brightly as he could and parroted Chris’s reply. The two men took their keys and made their way to their floor. As soon as they got inside their room, they dropped their bags, shut the door and slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Chris wrapped Tom’s legs around his hips and pressed him against the wall, grinding their cocks together through their clothes. Tom’s head tilted back against the wall and Chris took the opportunity to kiss and lick up the column of his neck. “Fuck, you make me so hard, Tom. D’you want me to fuck you? Hm? Do you want me to make you come so hard you see stars then fill you up?”

Tom moaned loudly and nodded his head breathlessly murmuring ‘yes’ over and over until his voice trailed off with a whimper. He couldn’t remember the last time any of his partners had said such filthy things to him. Dirty talk had always been one of his turn-on’s, and Chris was certainly proficient in the art. The way the words flowed off his tongue like velvet made Tom’s cock ache painfully and spit out beads of precome that dampened his trousers. Chris ground their cocks together for a few moments before carrying Tom over to the bed and tossing him down unceremoniously. The Brit bounced once then started tearing off his clothes as Chris did the same. Soon both were naked and staring each other’s cocks, licking their lips and panting heavily. Chris reached down and took Tom’s cock in one of his callused hands, stroking him and using his other hand to bend one of Tom’s legs up to his chest. Tom collapsed onto his back and arched his cock up into Chris’s hand insistently. A wanton moan tore from his throat and he felt like such a whore for allowing a man he’d met less than an hour before to touch him like this, to see him vulnerable like this.

“I-I don’t…normally do this…sort of thing,” he managed to gasp out between breaths. Chris just shook his head and smiled knowingly. “R-Really!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Chris said, and Tom made a small noise of protest. “I didn’t say a word about how you look so gorgeous lying naked on the bed. I didn’t say how utterly slutty and beautiful you look with your legs spread for me and your cock aching for me, dripping on your stomach.”

As Tom opened his mouth, Chris knelt and yanked him to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wider and licking a wet stripe down over his taint to his hole. The gasp that came from the body above him made Chris feel so powerful. Tom reached his arms down and looped them around his thighs, spreading himself for Chris’s seeking tongue and freeing him to spread his ass cheeks with his thumbs.

“What a pretty little boy cunt,” Chris said before starting to lick into him, slowly massaging the tight muscle until it relaxed enough for Chris’s tongue to enter him. The larger man tensed his warm tongue and started thrusting it inside Tom like he would with his cock. Tom made a small keening noise as he felt Chris lapping at him, and begged him ‘please don’t stop’ and ‘so good’ and ‘oh God, don’t stop.’ Tom’s eyes flew open when Chris pushed lightly past the tight ring of muscle with a spit-lubed finger, and he moaned when he saw the digit moving in and out of him. Chris soon added a second finger and curling them both until he hit a spot that made Tom let out a loud shout of pleasure. “You like that, baby? Hm?”

“Yes,” Tom breathed and he pulled his thighs even further apart. “Chris, please…Please fuck me!”

Chris pulled away his fingers and spat into Tom’s hole, making him clench. Chris lubed his cock up with his own spit and flipped Tom onto his front. Tom braced himself on his forearms as Chris lined his cock up and started thrusting into him with shallow strokes. Tom felt as though he was being split in half when Chris’s cock was finally in him to the hilt. He gripped the sheets beneath him and moaned as Chris pulled back until just the tip was inside him. Tom felt his hole burning as he was filled once more, loving the hot drag of Chris’s cock inside him.

“Look at that greedy little hole,” Chris growled, spreading Tom’s ass cheeks and watching as he slid in and out of the lean man beneath him. “Fuck, it’s like you’re begging me to fuck you until you scream my name and I fill you with my come.”

Tom made a noise he never thought he was capable of making and tilted his ass higher.

“Such a good boy, offering yourself to me so prettily,” Chris crooned, then he started thrusting harder and faster into his lover. His cock stabbed at Tom’s prostate, and the Brit screamed out incoherent praises.

“Yes! Oh fuck! There! Ohh, Chris!” He called out as the man above him landed a hard swat to the meat of his ass. “Oh, fuck! Daddy!”

Tom realized what he’d said right after the word tumbled so carelessly from his lips. He’d allowed himself to get so lost in pleasure that he’d forgotten about his vow never to let anybody know about his daddy kink. Instead of stopping and looking at him in disgust like Tom thought he would, Chris groaned loudly and thrust harder, landing another swat and leaning down to murmur in his ear.

“Daddy, huh? Are you daddy’s little slut, baby? Oh yeah, I know you are. You like it when daddy fucks you like this?” Chris asked and Tom nearly came on the spot. “You want daddy to fill that tight little boy pussy with his come?”

“Y-Yes! Daddy, yes!” Tom cried out and Chris bit his shoulder. Another hard swat landed on Tom’s ass as Chris nuzzled the nape of his neck. Tom could feel his hot breath tickling his hairline and he felt his orgasm coiling in his belly. “D-Daddy, I’m…I’m going to come…”

Chris spanked him twice more and started pounding into him, rutting and growling, grabbing his hips and using them as handles. His cock hit Tom’s prostate over and over, and Tom knew this orgasm would be stronger than any he’d ever had. Suddenly, it was upon him, tearing through his abdomen as his cock spurted rope after rope of hot white come all over the bedsheets.

“Daddy! Daddy! D-Daddy!” Tom sobbed brokenly through his pleasure as his sight blurred and his hearing went fuzzy. He was barely aware of the man still pounding into him until he was flipped on his back on top of his cooling puddle of seed. Tom felt dirty, but blissful as Chris bent his knees to his chest and started fucking into him again murmuring filthy things about being ‘daddy’s good little boy.’ Tom whimpered and reached up to grasp Chris’s arms.

“Come inside me, daddy. Fill me up until I’m dripping. Please, daddy,” Tom begged, needing to fill those hot jets of liquid sin inside him to complete their coupling.

“You want my come? Hm? You want it? Oh fuck, here it comes! Daddy’s gonna fill you up, baby,” Chris said, then he grunted loudly and shouted as he thrust deep and came inside Tom’s pliant body. Tom could feel Chris’s seed pouring inside him in spurt after spurt for so long that he thought he would never finish. Finally, though, Chris’s hips stuttered to a halt, and he released Tom’s legs. They both whimpered when Chris pulled out, and moved farther up the bed, laying next to each other and trying to catch their breath. Tom saw Chris reach out as if to hug him but pull back at the last minute out of fear.

“Can…Can you hold me, Chris?” Tom asked. He wanted it, and he wanted Chris to know that it was alright. The big blond man smiled and wrapped Tom in his arms. The two of them relaxed and started to drift off in each other’s arms. Tom heard his phone vibrate in his pants pocket on the floor, but he ignored it. He could deal with whoever it was tomorrow. For now, he was going to enjoy the first day of his vacation and the man who was in bed with him. Neither of them knew it, but they were both hoping the other would be open to a relationship of some sort. Tom murmured Chris’s name as he fell asleep, and Chris murmured his in return, both feeling a contentment they hadn’t in years.


End file.
